


The Proposal

by XxTheFireOkamiXx



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 17:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6713611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxTheFireOkamiXx/pseuds/XxTheFireOkamiXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shizuo proposes to Izaya</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Proposal

Shizuo nervously takes a drag of his cigarette. He wants this night to be perfect and he’s a bit worried it won’t be.

It had taken years of them trying to kill each other for he and Izaya to realize they had only been confusing there love as hate. Now they have been dating for three years and have even moved in together.

Shizuo has decided he wants Izaya to be more than just his boyfriend. He smiles as Izaya walks in the door, home from work. Shizuo puts out his cigarette before going up to Izaya, giving him a kiss on the lips.

When they finally break the kiss, Izaya looks at him. “I really wish you wouldn't smoke. It gives your mouth a bad taste,” he says.

Shizuo pats Izaya’s head. “You were not complaining when we were making out last night.”

Izaya blushes and Shizuo takes his hand.

“How about you go freshen up a bit. There's somewhere I want to take you.”

Izaya nods, heading to the bathroom, and when he closes the door, Shizuo heads to their bedroom. He opens up a closet door and gets into a secret compartment which he had made by punching a hole in the wall.

He takes out a small box. He then grabs one of the outfits he has, one that is not a bartender’s uniform, and begins to change into it, taking the small box and sticking it into his pants pocket.

He soon hears the water stop running and Izaya walks into the room wearing nothing but a towel. Shizuo watches him change into some clothes as he’s resisting the urge to throw Izaya onto the bed, forget his plans, and do him.

“We must be going somewhere nice? You’re dressed differently,” says Izaya.

“It’s not really anywhere fancy, I just wanted to dress differently,” Shizuo replied.

Izaya smiles. “Well, I think you look very sexy, by it’s not like you need clothes to pull that off.”

Shizuo kisses Izaya’s forehead, making him blush. “Yea well I'd say the same about you,” Shzuo replied.

Shizuo takes Izaya’s hand, leading him to his car. He opens the passenger door for him, closing him inside, and then gets into the driver’s seat.

Izaya wonders where they could be headed on such a beautiful night. After driving a few minutes, Shizuo stops the car, handing Izaya a blindfold. “I want you to wear this,” he says.

Izaya nods, putting it on. Once the blindfold is on, Shizuo helps him out of the car.

“You can't see anything?” he asks.

“No, just darkness,” Izaya replies.

“Good,” said Shizuo, taking Izaya’s hand and leading him somewhere. They walk a few minutes when they suddenly stop, Shizuo beginning to untie Izaya’s blindfold. Izaya can feel Shizuo’s hands shaking. The blindfold falls to the ground.

Izaya stares at what is in front of him, lights hanging and arranged in big letters spelling out ‘I love you, and I want you to be mine forever. Will you marry me, Izaya?’

Izaya turns to look at Shizuo , who was waiting for an answer. Izaya hugged him, looking up into his eyes. “Yes” he says.

Shizuo takes out the ring, sliding it onto Izaya’s finger, then they kiss under the moonlight.


End file.
